A Story to Tell
by Saintsrowluver
Summary: This is the story of my OC characters; Alex and Adrian. This story tells how their journey on how they became true saints. this story is placed only in Saints Row 1 and a little bit of Saints row 2. There is gonna be some yaoi in later chapters so for all the people that don't like yaoi, I suggest you don't read this story, putting the rating on M just for safety reasons.
1. Ch 1: A long way from home

**Hope you guys enjoy my fanfic~ I don't own anything, except for my writing and my OCs. Saints Row and its characters belong to Volition. This is a yaoi fanfic, so if you don't like yaoi, back button's waiting for you to click it. For you other lovely people though, enjoy~ I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes, if there are any, let me know.**

It had been 3 years since Adrian and Alex had left their family home; if they could ever call it home. Adrian was out getting some stuff for him and his twin brother, Alex. They didn't really have a place to call home now, they just stayed where ever they could and walk out on the streets during the day. It was better than going back to their father that's for sure. They'd rather be living in the Stillwater parking garage than ever go back to that accursed place.

"Hey get back here with that!" a store clerk yelled as a man ran out the back door of the electronic store. The man was Adrian Lilac; he had stolen from the electronics store, so Alex could use it to hack into a motel. They would finally have a place to actually live. Adrian heard police sirens go off in the distance; he couldn't go to jail now, he had to take care of his brother. He climbed over the fence in attempt to get away from the cops. The sirens passed by the fence; he was in the clear. He ran all the way to the Stillwater parking garage. He went into the elevator, when the elevator doors closed he leaned back against the bar surrounding the elevator inside. 'I really hope this stuff is going to help' Adrian thought to himself. He had faith in his little brother, Alex was smart and he knew what to do with computers and technology, after all he was a bit of a hacker. The elevator doors slid open and Adrian walked out and toward the little tarp house in one of the corners of the parking garage. Alex was sitting in the corner of the tarp home with a computer in his lap, typing away like he was some super machine. Adrian smiled at the sight of his brother, he loved his brother very much, and Alex was the only thing Adrian had left near and dear to his heart.

He sat the electronic stuff in front of Alex. Alex looked over his computer to see what Adrian got for him. He smiled and began picking up the wires and plugging them into all kinds of extension outlets Adrian got him yesterday.

"So you sure you know what you're doing?" Adrian asked. Alex nodded and continued to type on the computer. Adrian looked over the computer to see what Alex was typing on the screen. As usual it was a bunch of random numbers and letters. Adrian rolled his eyes and sat down next to his brother. He did like for the fact that Alex was helping them get a place, but sometimes he just wish Alex would get off the computer and actually do something. Adrian was fed up with it, he felt like the only reason Alex ever stayed here, was because Alex was afraid that he couldn't protect him. Adrian put his hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex looked up from his computer to meet eyes with his twin.

"You and me are going out on the streets okay," Adrian said holding his hand out to his brother, "I know you don't like being out of your comfort zone, but don't worry I'll be there if someone says anything to ya". Alex nodded in response; he shut down his computer and took his brother's hand. They walked to the elevator and got in it. As the elevator was going down Alex was sitting in the corner of the elevator. Adrian looked down at his brother with a concerned look.

"What's wrong lil' bro?" Adrian asked.

"I'm just scared something's going to happen when we're out there."

"Don't worry about it; I'll protect you if anything goes wrong okay?"

Alex smiled; he loved it when his brother would protect him. He didn't know much about self-defense, all he knew was to run. His brother was the only one he could trust.

Alex and Adrian walked out of the elevator and walked out of the parking garage. The air smelled of drugs and exhaust fumes. Alex sneezed at the smell of the drugs, damn his allergies. Adrian smiled at his brother's action and pulled out a bottle of pills from his pocket. He handed the pills to Alex.

"Here, I got these when I was out, you better take them." Adrian said. His brother took the pills and breathed the air again. Alex hugged his brother in a way of thanking him for remembering to get the pills. Adrian smiled and hugged him back, Alex was very allergic to ingredients in some drugs, weed and Loa dust were one of the main drugs that set off Alex's allergies. They continued their walk through Stillwater. They were about to pass The Old Mission house, when they heard a gun shot. Alex clinged to his brother, Adrian looked around to see where the gun shot had come from. There was a fight between two gangs. One of the members of the gang in blue spotted the twins and shot a gang member in purple before making his way over to the twins. Adrian pushed Alex behind him, in a way to protect him.

"You bitches Rollers, or Saints?" The man asked, his tone sounded stern and yet slurred. Adrian raised an eyebrow in confusion, what the hell was this guy talking about?

"Umm...What?" Adrian asked, he really had no idea what the hell this guy was talking about.

"Bitch, I say you Roller or Saint?" The man asked, his tone was darker than before.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, so just back off okay!"

Another blue gang member appeared behind Alex and Adrian.

"Hey Ronny, check out this piece of work." The gang member said as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and pulled him away from Adrian. Adrian turned around and looked at the gang member, his red eyes had turned dark crimson blood.

"Let. Him. Go." Adrian ordered, no one touches Alex. Ever.

The Gang member known as Ronny grabbed Adrian's arms and twisted them behind his back. He had an evil grin plastered on his face.

"And what are you gonna do about it, punk?" Ronny said, the words gritting through his teeth. Adrian looked back at the other gang member holding Alex, the man slipped his hand under Alex's black Jacket. Alex whimpered and Screamed, just before the man could do anything else, a shot was heard in the air. A bullet went straight through the side of the gang members head. He dropped to the concrete ground, his blood flooding the ground. Another gunshot whizzed through the air and another bullet went through Ronny's head. Like the other, he fell straight on the ground. Adrian looked to see who had just saved him and his brother. A man in a purple shirt, dark sunglasses and the shittest haircut he'd ever seen, held a gun.

"two headshots in a row!" The man yelled in delight, he walked up to Adrian and Alex.

"you guys alright?" he asked.

"yeah, thanks a lot."

"no problem." The man turned away and walked off toward the fight between the gangs; guns shooting at the blue gang members. Adrian looked at his brother; he was in total shock and fear, yet his face was flushed pure red. Adrian dragged his brother to the side of the Old Mission house, so they wouldn't be shot at.

"Alex, what's wrong with you, are you okay?" Adrian asked, his brother had never acted like this before. Alex just stared off into space. It was like he wasn't even in this reality any more.

"Alex?"

"….I…..I think I have a crush Adrian."

**Well that's the end of my fanfic. JK that's just the end of the Chapter, there's more to come! Hope you like this chapter and I'll see ya in the next Chapter~! :3**


	2. Ch 2: Welcome to The Third Street Saints

**Well this is my second chapter of A Story to Tell! Hope you guys enjoy~! :3 Adrian and Alex belong to me the other characters belong to Volition, and Saints Row belong to them as well. And before you say anything, yes I know I got the gangs mixed up in the last chapter. Just figured out the Westside Rollerz are blue not yellow, yellow is the Vice kings! *bangs head against wall***

**Adrian: you fucked up.**

**Shut up! I went back to fix it!**

Adrian and Alex ran back to the Parking garage after the fight was over. When they got back to their little tarp home; Adrian sat at the corner, his head was in a spin from what went down today. He ran his fingers through his almost white, blonde hair. He looked over to his brother who was sitting at his computer once again, but this time he was typing furiously than ever before. Curiosity got the best of Adrian and he crawled over to Alex; to peek at what he was doing on his computer. He was typing in numerous codes and search words. Alex finally found what he was looking for and click the link that appeared on his screen. A window popped up on the screen to show a picture of the guy that saved them not to long ago.

"Isn't that the guy that saved us from those gang members?" Adrian asked, he was pointing to the picture on the screen. Alex nodded in response and scrolled down to look at the man's history.

"His name is Johnny Gat, he's a member of one of the big gangs in Stillwater; the 3rd Street Saints," Alex read, as he scrolled down further to read more. "He's killed over 3 million people, has a huge criminal record, and is known to be 'a ruthless gang banger.'" Alex read. He leaned back against the wall; trying to process what he had just read. A gang banger saved there lives, a GANG BANGER! Alex pushed his glasses up, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't believe it, the guy that just saved him and his twin brother, and he also had a crush on; was a psychopathic gang murderer! Adrian looked back at the computer to read more info on this guy.

" and it looks like your crush is already taken Alex." Adrian said, pointing to a certain point on the screen. Alex pushed his glasses back on his face and looked to where Adrian was pointing: _Wife: Aisha_. Alex groaned and shut his computer.

"Well, that's a big let down for you." Adrian said. Adrian chuckled at his brother's reaction to his crush; Johnny Gat, having a wife already. Alex banged his head on the top of the computer and wrapped his arms around his head. Adrian ruffled Alex's hair in pity, to think; Alex thought he fell for a gang banger who already has a wife. Alex felt so embarrassed by this not for the fact that Johnny was another man, because both twins were bi-sexual, but the reason he was so embarrassed was that he was in love with a man who already had a wife, and probably even kids!

"Hey…come on its gonna be okay," Adrian tried to say like their mother would. "Besides, you're not into the murdering stuff; he's probably not even your type." Alex looked up at his brother; tears were staining the sides of his cheeks. Adrian sighed and wiped the cheeks from twin's face. A ding came from the elevator in the parking garage; some one was coming up to their floor. Adrian waited; having a wooden baseball bat with nails jabbed into the head, ready to beat somebody's face in. A group of people wearing purple came out of the elevator. One of them was different from the rest; he was obviously African American, he wore a black leather jacket, a purple turtleneck, and a golden cross necklace, he must have been the leader of the group. They looked toward the twins. Alex clinged to Adrian and buried his head into Adrian's arm. Adrian looked at his brother and then back up to the group.

"What do you want?" Adrian asked, his tone sounded irritated. The supposed leader stared straight at Adrian. After a while he finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"We want to recruit into The 3rd Street Saints."

**Well there's the end of the chapter. Sorry it's such a short one, I couldn't think of anything else to make it longer. Hopefully I'll make the other chapter longer, if not I'm so sorry again. But hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the sucky ending as well. I also won't be updating the story to chapter 3 for a while now, because I just thought about it, and I actually need to play the actual SR1game before continuing this fanfic. The reason I didn't think of doing this before starting the fanfic is because I'm stupid and wasn't thinking. When I buy the game, and hopefully beat it, I will put up chapter 3, it's nothing personal, I just want to make the storyline right without having any mistakes or people yelling at me saying "no that didn't happen in the mission, this happened" and all that stuff. So when I do beat the game I will put up chapter 3 and I hope to see you lovely people there when I do~! ;3**


End file.
